


Early-Morning Nerf Gun Fights

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago, Chicago PD - Freeform, Cute, Detectives, Erin Lindsay - Freeform, F/F, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You find a Nerf gun on your coffee table, and your mischievous girlfriend in the house. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Erin Lindsay & Reader, Erin Lindsay/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Early-Morning Nerf Gun Fights

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

You wake up to a note on the coffee table, and a box. You decide to read the note, 'Thought you could use some practice, grab what's in the box and then face me. XO, Erin.' You open the box and you see a Nerf Gun which makes you laugh. "Erin Lindsay, I am going to annihilate you!" You should as you grab the guns and load them up. As you go into the lounge, you laugh and shout 'Clear!' in the same tone Erin does normally at work. You hold the Nerf gun up the same way you hold your pistol. "Erin, come out come out wherever you are.." You say teasingly as you walk around the various other rooms, back against the wall at all times. You walk into the spare room and think you have it clear until..

You feel a gun pinned to your neck and your breath hitches, followed by an Erin who is giggling like a child. You put your hands up in surrender, and slowly lower your gun to the ground. She kicks it away before walking around you, Nerf gun still pinned to your neck. You stands so close you can basically feel her breath as you stare into her hazel eyes. She was also still in her pajamas with messy hair, which the sight of alone made you blush. Suddenly she pulls you into a kiss, which lasts for 30 seconds before you both pull away smiling. "Great morning, huh L/n?" She says while holding your hand and dragging you to the kitchen. She shows that she had made 2 plates of pancakes, one for each of you and had even put your favourite toppings on your plate. As you sit down at the bar she pushes it in front of you. "Eat up, work starts in 45." 

She sits down on the bar stool next to you. "When are you going to stop calling me L/n?" You ask, shovelling food into your mouth. "When you become a Lindsay." It takes a minute to process what she just said, but when you do you start to choke on your food which sends her into fits of laughter. "Touché, Erin, Touché." You say between coughs. Once you are both finished you wash up both of your plates and get ready to head out. "Gun and taser training today, you ready?" You nod. "Was that why you did the Nerf gun fight today? Really Erin?" She nods her head which makes you laugh.   
You both leave the house and drive to work together.

As you walk into work, you see everyone there. "Ready to get tased for the first time as a detective F/n?" Jay asks. "Sadly, ready as I'll ever be." You all laugh before the training guy walks in and lays the mat down. "As you all know from your previous training, the taser should come in contact with S.P.A.G Shoulders, Pelvis, Abdomen or Groin." The boys go first, and it's kind of funny to see people like Jay end up on the floor in less than five seconds. Next in the line of people is you. "I think we've seen enough for today." You say, slightly nervous. "Unfortunately, this taser doesn't discriminate by gender. Get up here." You gingerly walk up to the mat, just as Lindsay pipes up. "I volunteer to taser her." He passes the taser to Erin and she walks up to you with a smirk. "So, F/n, where do you want it? S? P? A? Or G?" You avoid eye contact with her. "A" She tases you at the lower part of your stomach, which makes you wince in pain and fall to the ground. "Worst day of my life." You say as Lindsay laughs at you dusting yourself off. "I wouldn't laugh too soon lady, I'm pretty sure she will want revenge as it's your turn next." You smirk at Lindsay as you can tell she's getting nervous, even if she isn't showing it. "Damn right I do." You grab the taser and make it linger for a couple of seconds to make her really nervous before tasering her. She falls to the floor the same way you did and now it's your turn to laugh. Burgess and Upton are left now, and obviously Adam offers to taser Kim, and Jay offers to taser Hailey. 

Once you are all done for the day, you head out to the shooting range for your exam. You and Lindsay stand next to each other, pistol in hand and fire at the sound of the claxon. You both pass with flying colours, which you find out from Voight as he congratulates you both in passing later that day. It's the end of the day, and you, Jay and Erin in the locker room. You pack up your vest in your locker and head out. "Erin I'll be waiting in the car, don't be too long or I'll drive off without you." You walk out of the room, out towards the car, waving to Platt in the process. "So what's going on with you and F/n?" Jay leans against his locker, whilst smirking at Erin who is fumbling in her locker next to him. "You seemed pretty keen to tase her today, any particular reason?" He said with a teasing tone, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Possibly, but that's for me to know and you to find out." 

She shuts her locker before walking out. She meets you out in the car like you asked. "Thank goodness you are here I thought I was going to freeze." You drive back to your apartment, both smiling at the good day you had. "Hey! You made a wrong turning!" She says to you, after you use a different route home. "Different route. Speaking of turning, that's how you made my stomach feel today when you flirted with me in front of everyone. You want to know how hard it was to stop myself from kissing you right then?" When you get through the door, she pushes you up against the wall. "Well now you don't have to." She says before kissing you, pulling both of your coats off in a desperate attempt. You both take it to the couch before falling asleep in each others arms, smiling.


End file.
